Bella y Bestia son
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Al ver la sinceridad de su mirada, sabe que los secretos se terminan y una nueva etapa comienza.


**Bella y Bestia son**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos audiovisuales de "La Bella y la Bestia" pertenecen a Disney.

_Este fic participa del Reto "¡Disney is comino!" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Las colinas que limitan con Hogwarts sobresalen entre la densa espesura del Bosque Prohibido, se alzan solitarias y repentinas, sus cumbres son azotadas por los vientos gélidos de invierno.

Bella sigue el rastro de las huellas que quedan impresas en la nieve antes que el aire las termine de borrar de forma completa. A pocos metros de distancia, una capa negra como la noche ondea por causa de la brisa.

Contiene la respiración cuando él se voltea. Esconde su esbelto cuerpo detrás del árbol de corteza blanda y pegajosa. Siente la jugosa sabia corriéndole por el hombro. Un humano solamente puede ser valiente cuando tiene miedo y en ese instante ella tiene que recurrir a su coraje.

La figura del chico desaparece en el corazón del bosque y el sol termina de descender para dar paso a la larga y oscura noche. La luna plateada como un ojo que les observa desde la lejanía, arranca destellos a la maleza que le rodea.

El corazón le late desbocado como un caballo dentro del pecho, sus manos le tiemblan a los lados del cuerpo y Bella no puede evitar pensar que es una mala idea encontrarse allí.

«Debe tener una razón para ser misterioso.»

Y ella pronto descubre esa razón.

El cuerpo del chico comienza a torcerse como si un titiritero invisible moviera las cuerdas aferradas a sus extremidades, los huesos le crujen como hojas secas y un grito desgarrador escapa de su garganta.

El cuerpo se le llena de un espeso vello marrón, sus ropas se destrozan cuando los músculos comienzan a crecerle y unos afilados colmillos emergen de sus fauces.

«Un hombre lobo.»

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Bella es una Ravenclaw de pies a cabeza.

Le gusta pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con la mente sumergida entre las páginas de libros viejos y antiguos, mientras su conocimiento se enriquece con cada línea que lee. Tiene una basta colección de libros que guarda celosamente en el fondo de su baúl, pues les considera su posesión más preciada y no quiere que nada les suceda.

Y como toda águila, no puede evitar buscar una solución razonable ante los sucesos que ocurren a su alrededor.

Cierra los ojos por un instante y se remonta a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Su pulso todavía se acelera al recordar el instante en que él se volteó y clavo sus ojos líquidos en ella.

«¿Me habrá visto? ¿Podrá recordarme?»

Ahora entiende el por qué se desaparece una vez al mes en el Bosque Prohibido y a la mañana siguiente aparece magullado, con ojeras marcadas y tan agotado que no puede asistir a clases.

Bella rebusca en su baúl. Busca algún libro sobre criaturas mágicas que le pueda ayudar a comprender lo que sucede con él y a encontrar una solución a su problema, si es que existe dicha solución.

«No debes pensar en eso. Por supuesto que hay una solución. Tiene que haberla.»

Por lo que se dirige a la biblioteca. Toma los libros que hablan sobre ese tema que ella tanto necesita, pero para su mala fortuna, ninguno de esos libros abunda demasiado en el tema de los hombres lobo.

—Querida Bella —es la voz de Lumiere, su acento francés es inconfundible para la chica—. Me extraña que tan temprano te encuentres en la biblioteca.

Lumiere viste con orgullo el escudo de la casa Hufflepuff en su túnica, el cabello castaño oscuro le cae a los costados del rostro y luce una sonrisa como de costumbre.

Él junto a Din Don son los mejores de Adam.

«Debe saberlo. Es su mejor amigo desde que son pequeños.»

—Necesito encontrar respuestas, Lumiere. Es en la biblioteca uno de los pocos lugares a los que puedo acudir por información —suelta un suspiro y agrega—: A menos, que tú quieras ayudarme en mi búsqueda.

—¿En qué puedo serle útil, dulce dama?

El acento francés de Lumiere y sus palabras galante, son la combinación perfecta para hacer que las féminas de Hogwarts caigan rendidas a sus pies de forma constante.

—Tú conoces a Adam desde que son pequeños, ¿verdad?

Lumiere asiente.

—Din Don, tú y yo, somos las pocas personas que aún le llaman por su nombre verdadero. El colegio entero parece haber olvidado que se llama Adam, por más que todos insistan en llamarle «Bestia». Un apodo agresivo si me permites opinar.

—¿Por qué le llaman así, Lumiere? Cada día, escucho a todos los estudiantes decirle de esa forma pero Adam nunca me ha querido contar la historia del origen del apodo.

—Marcus Flint fue quien comenzó a llamarle de ese modo. Adam estaba furioso porque el buscador de Gryffindor había cogido la snitch antes que él, le echó la culpa a Flint por eso y le partió la escoba en la cabeza.

Bella abre los ojos de forma desorbitada y se lleva las manos a la boca.

—¡Qué horrible!

Lumiere menea la cabeza.

—Ya lo creo. Después del incidente, la profesora Mcgonagall le suspendió del Quidditch.

—Por eso no ha vuelto a jugar.

—Exacto.

—¿Y ese apodo no está relacionado indirectamente con algún secreto del que yo no tenga conocimiento?

—Estás insinuando el hecho de que Adam tiene un secreto. Por lo cual, indirectamente, tienes conocimiento de algo y como toda Ravenclaw inteligente, tienes dudas y quieres aclararlas.

—¿Por qué me tienes que conocer tanto, Lumiere?

—Eres un libro abierto, querida Bella. Eres un libro como esos que sueles leer siempre.

—No sé si sentirme ofendida por el hecho que me compares con un libro o sentirme halagada.

—Debes sentirte halagada —sonríe de esa forma coqueta—. Ahora dime cuál es tu duda.

—Ayer seguí a Adam hasta el Bosque Prohibido y lo vi transformarse.

Ahora son los ojos de Lumiere que se abren como dos platos.

—¿Cómo qué lo seguiste?

—Lo que acabas de escuchar. Me escabullí y lo seguí hasta el Bosque Prohibido. No quiero más secretos.

—Es un asunto personal de Adam. No deberías entrometerte.

—No es propio de mi entrometerme en los asuntos que no me conciernen y bien lo sabes. Pero Adam es mi novio y no me gusta que me oculte algo tan importante como eso.

—Entonces él es quien debe darte una respuesta, no yo —se pone de pie y antes de marcharse le dice—: Bella, debes saber que Adam es un chico muy arrogante y ha pagado el precio de su arrogancia.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

La silueta de Hogwarts se alza a espaldas de Bella, de forma imponente y llena de vida. Los estudiantes intercambian conversaciones triviales, los prefectos observan todo con rigurosidad y el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor camina rápidamente en dirección al campo.

—Dicen que tienen posibilidades de ganar la Copa de Quidditch —comenta Din Don—. Pero yo creo que Slytherin tiene más posibilidades.

—Matemáticamente hablando, las posibilidades las tiene Ravenclaw. Y en segundo lugar, las tiene Hufflepuff. Es extraño que no alientes a tu equipo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclama el chico con el rostro congestionado—. Aliento al equipo de mi casa pero soy sincero con lo que veo. Los jugadores de Slytherin están haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Si olvidamos el hecho que podrían hacerlo mejor si yo fuera de nuevo el buscador —interrumpe Adam—, tienen posibilidades de ganar el campeonato.

Bella sonríe de esa forma dulce y cálida que solamente ella puede hacerlo.

—No te oído llegar.

—Puedo ser muy sigiloso cuando me lo propongo —mira en dirección a Din Don—. Lumiere te busca.

«Solamente es una excusa para quedarnos a solas. Es mi oportunidad de preguntarle.»

—¿Te parece si damos un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts?

Le extendiendo el brazo para iniciar el recorrido.

—No es necesario que seas tan formal, Adam. Tenemos confianza.

Él asiente con un movimiento mecánico.

—Te encuentro tensa, Bella. ¿Hay algo qué quieras decirme? Seguro que te sentirás mejor cuando me digas qué es lo que te inquieta tanto.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche?

—Estuve en la sala común de Slytherin, terminando la tarea de Encantamientos como de costumbre. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

«No puedo mentirle. Eso lo único que conseguiría es enfadarlo y no quiero que eso ocurra. Debo ser sincera.»

—Te vi en el Bosque Prohibido y sé lo que eres.

Adam clava los talones en la tierra y por sus ojos atraviesa un destello rojo de ira. Todo el tiempo intentando parecer un chico normal, escabulléndose de forma sigilosa las noches de luna llena para que Bella le descubra en una ocasión donde se descuida.

—Entonces atrévete a decirlo.

—Eres un hombre lobo.

—No disfraces la realidad de falsa cortesía, Bella. Di que soy una bestia, pues eso es lo que soy.

—No creo que seas una bestia. Simplemente eres diferente.

—¿Pretendes burlarte de mí?

—Jamás haría eso.

—Es lo que parece. No soy diferente, Bella. Soy una bestia. Soy una abominación causada por una maldición que no se puede revertir.

«Transformado por una maldición. ¿Puede ser eso posible?»

—¿Quieres decir que otro hombre lobo no te mordió?

—Una bruja anciana llegó a la puerta de mi casa en medio de una tormenta y me pidió refugio por una noche. Se lo negué y naturalmente tuve que pagar el precio de mi arrogancia.

Adam es el último descendiente de una larga estirpe de magos de sangre pura y como no puede ser de otra manera, la arrogancia es una de sus características principales. A veces Bella se pregunta cómo es que llegaron a tener una relación, siendo tan diferentes.

—¿Por qué le negaste el techo a una anciana?

—Era de sangre muggle.

—¿Y solamente por eso le negaste entrar?

—Mi familia tiene presente los ideales de la sangre y lo sabes perfectamente, me aceptaste sabiendo eso.

Nuevamente la sangre se interpone entre ellos.

Bella es hija de un padre muggle que le gusta pasar todo el día en su laboratorio inventando artilugios nuevos y de una madre bruja. En cambio Adam es hijo de una aristocrática familia.

—Lo que más me llena de impotencia es que por esos malditos ideales terminaste siendo objetivo de una maldición.

—No te engañes, Bella. Los ideales de la sangre solamente formaron parte de mi decisión de rechazar a la anciana, mi arrogancia hizo el resto.

Ella se cruza de brazos.

—Debiste confiar en mí.

—¿Cómo yo podía confiarte una aberración como esa?

—No deberías hablar así de ti mismo.

—Hace cuestión de segundos, insinuaste algo similar pero de una forma más educadas. No deberíamos engañarnos, Bella. Tampoco perder el tiempo. Yo no soy lo que tú necesitas.

—Y yo no soy lo que a ti te conviene. ¿Verdad? ¡Atrévete a mirarme y decírmelo!

—¡Te prohíbo terminantemente que dudes de mi amor por ti! Es lo único verdadero que tengo.

—A veces no te entiendo.

—Yo tampoco me entiendo a mí mismo, tenemos la misma inquietud.

Adam es un chico de cabello lacio y de color marrón. No es un color simple como el marrón de la tierra húmeda o el de la corteza de los árboles. A Bella le da la impresión que su cabello es como las avellanas maduras.

Ella desliza sus dedos por los mechones que caen sobre su frente y los coloca detrás de su oreja. Él le miente pero no puede estar enfadada.

—Al empezar nuestra relación, siempre supimos que tendríamos muchas razones para separarnos.

—Pero más razones aún para seguir juntos —completa Adam.

Bella asiente con la cabeza. Sus manos se juntan y el viento que les recibe junto al Lago Negro, hace ondear sus capas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw en el aire.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que el verde va con tus ojos?

Ríe.

—No me vas a convencer de vestir la túnica de Slytherin.

—¿Ni siquiera durante el partido?

—Solamente si tú utilizas la de Ravenclaw.

—Tenemos un trato.

Al ver la sinceridad de su mirada, sabe que los secretos se terminan y una nueva etapa comienza.


End file.
